Angel Guardian
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro es como un tipo de angel guardian, por eso el se dedica proteger a las personas que son muy importantes para el pero...-¿Quien te protege a ti?-Leve HitsuHina 100%HitsuKarin REGALO DE CUMPLE AÑOS PARA MICHI NOEH ! Espero que te guste :D


**Olaa ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, les traigo este fic que se lo dedico a michi noeh por su cumpleaños MUCHAS FELIZIDADES! Y también para shiro chan TE AMOO COPITO xD! Espero que te guste este pequeño fic que te hice ñ.ñ no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helo de vuelta otra vez en la ciudad de Karakura, no había estado allí desde la guerra de invierno la cual fue hace aproximadamente 2 años, suspiro, la verdad desde ese momento su vida cambio completamente, y es que el jamás se perdonaría el haber dañado a la única persona que juro proteger.

Claro estaba que ella se recupero de esa herida, pero para él no era fácil olvidar, sentía impotencia, rabia y tristeza. Por esa razón siempre estaba muy al pendiente de Hinamori, tarea que lo tenia muy cansado se le notaba en la cara. Por eso no le extrañaba que su teniente comenzara a hacer su trabajo, es mas hasta llego a pensar que esa no era Matsumoto, pero al ver cada vez a los ojos a la pelinaranja solo veía preocupación, ¿Acaso se le notaba tanto?, se sentía patético. Aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo su teniente esa mañana, "_T__aicho, ¿Por qué no se toma el día libre?, no se preocupe por el trabajo que yo me encargo, sabe debería descansar y yo conozco el lugar perfecto." Y_ así fue como por un largo rato de insistirle, termino aceptando.

Llego a un hermoso parque, el clima era muy agradable ese día, así que de un salto subió a un árbol y se acomodó en una rama, recargo su cabeza al tronco de este y se dedico a disfrutar de la brisa que le daba en la cara, empezó a sentir mucho sueño poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo sintió como un reiatsu muy conocido para el se acercaba, levanto la vista y la vio era ella la humana con la que jugo un partido de futbol hace mucho tiempo, a Toushiro le costaba creer que esa chica fuera Kurosaki Karin la hermana del shinigami sustituto ya que el la recordaba como una chiquilla, testaruda y valiente. Pero sin duda el reiatsu no mentía esa bella chica de delgada figura, piel blanca como la nieve cabello azabache recogido en una coleta, y hermosos ojos ónix era Kurosaki Karin.

Sin duda el paso del tiempo le favoreció, noto que se acercaba en su dirección pero su sorpresa fue que la chica no noto su presencia, es mas se sentó en una banca que estaba debajo del árbol, al parecer venia muy concentrada leyendo una revista de color rosa y por lo que pudo leer la portada decía algo como "C_hica adolecente, descubre como estar a la moda". _Toushiro hiso una cara de desconcierto, y es que por lo poco que conoció a la Kurosaki sabia que era de esas chicas a las que no le importaban las apariencias acaso, ¿tanto había cambiado?. Se quedo muy pensativo, hasta que sin saber como perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo dándose un golpe en el brazo "_P__erfecto"-_Pensó.

-T-toushiro ¿e-eres t-tu?-. El peliblanco levanto el rostro encontrándose con la cara de sorpresa de la Kurosaki.

Karin por su parte no creía lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, ¿Ese joven era el shinigami que jugo con ella hace tiempo?, ¿Al que nunca en su vida creyó volver a ver?. La verdad ya no parecía un niño de primaria de eso no había duda, era muy apuesto, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de la Kurosaki, las pequeñas ojeras que estaban debajo de los hermosos ojos turquesa del chico y la mirada de cansancio que este tenia además pudo ver algo mas acaso era ¿Tristeza?.

-Si soy yo, perdona por haberte asustado-. Con pesadez, se encamino al tronco del árbol pero esta vez no subió ya que no estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo, se recargo y poco a poco quedo sentado en el pasto.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a un lado de él, volteo y allí se encontraba karin. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios ya que eso de seguirlo al parecer no se le había quitado. La Kurosaki miro como el shinigami tenia los brazos cruzados y debes en cuando se frotaba el brazo, entonces recordó la caída y el golpe que se había dado.

-¿Te duele?-. Pregunto con cierta preocupación. Al principio no entendió a que se refería pero luego recordó el pequeño _"Accidente"_ que tubo momentos atrás.

-Esto no es nada créeme he sufrido peores golpes que este -. Su voz sonaba un poco cansada, esto no paso desapercibido para Karin, algo muy malo debió haberle pasado en ese tiempo ya que él no era así como lo recordaba.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que era observada, luego de unos minutos volteo a mirarlo de nuevo y toushiro se dio cuenta que la mirada de la azabache era muy parecida a la de su teniente.

-No me mires así, no me gusta que lo hagan-. Dijo con su voz cada vez mas apagada.

-Lo siento-. Respondió en un susurro.

Toushiro suspiro de nuevo después de todo, sabia que solo se preocupaban por el pero, le gustaría que no lo hicieran ya que se sentía miserable al preocupar a los demás.

-Nee…. Toushiro…. perdona que me meta pero….. ¿Te paso algo en estos últimos años?-. Pregunto con la voz apagada.

Hitsugaya se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica ¿De verdad le preocupaba tanto?.

-¿Por qué debería decirte?-. Se sentía muy cansado y confundido por el interés de la pelinegra, Karin vio en los ojos de Toushiro que el esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Cómo que porque?, por el simple echo de que tu eres mi…..-Vacilo un momento en contestar.-Porque tu eres mi amigo-. Dijo con una tierna sonrisa que a Toushiro lo hiso sentirse como un completo idiota, después de todo ella solo se preocupaba y el se ponía a la defensiva.

-Lo siento, discúlpame-. Dijo con la cabeza gacha, Karin estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien, que no había problema pero el se le adelanto.

- Es una historia muy larga ¿segura que quieres escucharla?-. Pregunto.

La Kurosaki solo asintió, y así Hitsugaya comenzó a contarle sobre Hinamori Momo su mejor amiga, como lo trataban en el rukongai cuando era niño, como se convirtió en shinigami, la traición de Aizen, lo que esto provoco en su amistad, y se la paso contándole cada uno de los acontecimientos a lo largo de su vida, agradecía que Karin estuviera al tanto de la guerra de invierno, tal vez se debía a que Ichigo se lo explico, o como fuera el punto era que Karin comprendía muy bien, y por fin llego a la parte mas dolorosa de ese frio invierno cuando daño a su mejor amiga.

La azabache estaba muy sorprendida ante las declaraciones del shinigami, y no supo porque pero cuando hablo de Hinamori sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía, además estaba el echo de que sin duda Toushiro sufría mucho, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos ónix, en un impulso abrazo fuertemente a el shinigami, Hitsugaya se sorprendió por el acto de su compañera, pero la verdad estaba muy cansado tanto que termino respondiendo al abrazo de la Kurosaki .

-B-baka…..¿Sabes?, tu no tienes por qué cargar con todo tu solo….H-hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti y tu tan solo … te guardas todo este dolor, lo que paso con Hinamori no fue tu culpa…eres como su ángel guardián pero dime ¿Quién te protege a ti?-. Decía Karin entre el llanto, le dolía mucho mas de lo que pensaba, el peliblanco solamente la miro, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y es que ella tenia razón en su afán de querer proteger no se daba cuenta que dañaba también a otras personas que se preocupaban por el, por fin el cansancio lo venció, se recostó en el pasto y puso su cabeza en el regazo de la Kurosaki.

-Muchas gracias Karin-. Dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

La azabache lo miraba dormir se veía tan pacifico, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, luego de unos minutos ella también callo en brazos de Morfeo.

Un rato después Hitsugaya comenzó a despertar sin duda había dormido plácidamente, cosa que no pudo en mucho tiempo se sentía muy relajado como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Sintió como su acompañante también despertaba, sin duda estaba en deuda con esa chica ya que le había devuelto su paz.

-¿Dormiste bien Toushiro?-. Pregunto dando un bostezo.

-Si….muchas gracias.- Decía dándole una sonrisa sincera y en su mirada se reflejaba gratitud.

La Kurosaki no pudo evitar sonreír igual, se sentía muy feliz. Agacho la mirada pensando en que no quería volver a ver que Toushiro cargara con todas esas cosas el solo, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

-Sabes toushiro yo….quiero protegerte, de todos tus miedos, del dolor yo no….quiero verte sufrir nunca mas-. Lo miro a los ojos.

Toushiro por un momento dudo, él no podía permitir que alguien cargara con la responsabilidad de protegerlo pero al ver la determinación en esos ojos ónix no pudo decir que no.

-Esta bien Karin dejare que me protejas, pero a cambio quiero que tu también me dejes protegerte- Fue lo único que pudo decir, Karin volvió a abrazarlo se sentía muy feliz, aunque ella no tuviera una espada o no pudiera pelear sin duda lo protegería aun si tuviera que convertirse en shinigami lo haría sin dudar.

-Por cierto no necesitas esto-. De un rápido movimiento tomo la revista que la chica traía en manos, la Kurosaki se sonrojo a mas no poder, la verdad esa revista se la había dado su hermana Yuzu y si no la leía estaba segura que no la dejaría en paz, se sentía muy avergonzada con Toushiro.

-E-esa revista no es mía es de Yuzu-. Estaba echa un manojo de nervios, sin saber porque a el peliblanco le pareció adorable ver a la chica sonrojada, le devolvió la revista y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde.

-Dile a tu hermana que no necesitas estas cosas sabes.. b-bueno tu eres bonita asi como estas-. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el shinigami , pero la Kurosaki no alcanzo a verlo ya que de la nada desapareció en un shumpo.

El tiempo paso y Rangiku Matsumoto supo que mandar a su capitán a Karakura fue lo mejor que pudo haber echo, ya que desde ese dia el animo de su taicho era uno muy distinto y además estaba el echo de que siempre que podía se iba al mundo real. Aun recordaba una charla que tuvieron donde el le dijo que había encontrado algo muy importante para el.

Porque Tal vez Hitsugaya Toushiro había encontrado esa tarde a su ángel guardián.

**Bueno hasta aquí espero que te guste michi noeh feliz cumple años te deseo lo mejor y pues (siento que el titulo no viene al caso xD) pero como sea este fic es para ti y para shiro chan :3**


End file.
